Kidnapping on the Strip
by aK'n'aL
Summary: two teens are kidnapped on the strip. Sara and Grissom work the case and sara recognises the victims can she work out why? Sara also has a secret!
1. Meeting the teens

A/N: Ok so this is my first Vegas fic. It's a little strange but I thought of it when I was walking to sixth form, because I had nothing better to do lol. So me and my friend decided to write it, so here it is. It contains GSR in later chapters, but unless we get some reviews you'll never know, hehe, other chapters are already written we're holding them hostage un till we get lovely reviews, mwahhaha!!

So without further ado….. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Vegas, the land of hope and riches. Casinos lining the strip like shrubs of a well kept garden in the setting sun. The street buzzing traffic and noise as the cars beeped by way of communication to be heard over the sound of the engines.

In a cafe, just off the strip, Sara Sidle, a tall brunette with kind brown eyes that were somehow troubled, sat at the bar sipping a cup of steaming coffee, quietly contemplating what her awaiting shift at the Las Vegas Forensics Lab would bring.

She was listening to the rabble of the conversations that the other people in the cafe were having, not paying attention to any particular group. In the distance she heard the sound of oncoming laughter. A few seconds later a small group of teens walked in, two males and four females, they followed the bar along and took seats behind where Sara was sitting.

After a short while, one of the teens, a male with blonde hair and of average height wearing faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt walked over to the bar, the waitress nodded to signal that she knew he was waiting to be served.

After he had been served he made his way back to the table where the others were waiting patiently for their drinks.

"Thanks Chris" they all said as he gave them their drinks.

After a while Sara noticed that the teens sat behind her were laughing again, even though she never really knew what it was like to have fun there was still a little smile that spread across her face.

"Hey Abs". One of the females across the table, wearing a black baggy T-shirt with a white jacket and baggy blue jeans, said. Abby, a small but tough looking girl, wearing a pink v-neck T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and her light blonde hair down to her shoulders, looked over at her.

"Can I borrow your laptop please". The girl in the black t-shirt asked.

"What do you want that for?" Abby replied.

"I wanna have another go at them figures".

"OK. But you'll neva be able to do em".

Abby gave her the laptop and she went and sat at the bar on the chair one away from Sara. She sat there staring at the computer not taking her eyes of off it even when she could hear the others sniggering behind her.

After a couple of minutes she started typing away, every so often Sara would take a glance over to see what she was writing, but didn't see anything.

After she had typed a couple of sentences she stopped and stared at the computer screen as if she didn't have a clue as to what to write next. After a couple minuets more she started typing again.

When she'd done a full page she stopped and saved it, then she noticed the taller one of the group, the remaining male with short brown hair, wearing a white T-shirt and light blue jeans walking over to the bar where she sat, when he was at her side he looked at the screen and then looked at the girl and then back again. Surprised, he asked

"Anna. There is no way you just did all that".

"Well, you're the one who is looking at the computer, Dan. Believe what you see".

She replied sarcastically. Sara, who was listening, gave a tiny laugh under her breath. Anna, carrying the laptop, and Dan went to sit back at the table with the others.

Anna who had a big grin on her face looked at them and started to laugh. She turned the laptop around to show them what she had done, they all looked gob smacked.

Abby took the computer and said "how do you no that these are right?"

"I don't. I just used my initiative." She replied with a smug grin on her face.

One of the other females, who was sitting quietly, watching the conversation, added

"Well, we'll need to get it checked by a professional". The remaining female replied

"Yeah. Amy's right. We'll need to get it checked by someone who knows what they're doing. No offence Anna".

"None taken". Anna replied. Still grinning.

Anna and Dan sat back at the table. Sara was now curiously listening, but not saying anything. The teens were all sat quietly. Thinking.

Amy started to look around after a few seconds of looking around she quietly said. "Hey look. There's a women with a forensics jacket on just in front of us". They all turned and looked to where Amy was pointing.

"Someone should go ask her to check these equations" Amy said.

At that point all but one of them said "Not me".

"Right that settles it then, Laura you go up" Dan said.

"Me" Laura said pointing at herself. "Why me?"

"Coz you're the one who didn't say not me". Abby replied. With a sigh, Laura, shuffling her feet, nervously walked up to Sara.

"Erm, hi". Laura said nervously.

Sara turned to look at her, her dark red t-shirt showing underneath her jacket, the name tag on the top left hand side read Sidle, and smiled.

"My names Laura and I was sat with my friends and we noticed that you have a forensics jacket on, and my friend has done some equations on a laptop and, we're, not sure if, if, they're right or not" Laura said slowly the nervousness extremely obvious in her shaking voice

"so, I was wondering if you could, err, please check them to see if, they're right if, you're not busy please."

Sara smiled and held her hand out politely for Laura to shake. Laura took her hand and shook it.

"Hello Laura, my names Sara. Yeah, I'd be happy to check them for you".

Laura gave a quick wave to Anna signalling that she could come up with the laptop. Anna walked over to them and set the laptop down on the bar in front of Sara, the grin now replaced with a nervous smile.

Sara turned to face the laptop and looked at the screen. She took 20 minuets to study the screen and after she'd finished she turned to Anna and asked with a sweet, polite smile

"how'd you learn to do these?"

Shrugging her shoulders and taking a deep breath and letting it out Anna said

"I" her brow creased in thought "don't know. I just, thought of em" the nervousness obvious in her voice, but she spoke clearly.

"Well, you've done a good job. They're right. What's your name?"

"Anna"

"So…Anna" she said slowly "Is this what you wanna be then? A forensics scientist?" Sara asked genuinely interested to hear what Anna had to say.

Anna, who was smiling like a kid who had just found a prize at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box replied, her brow creased in thought once more

"I'm not sure yet but I'm heading that way". Shaking Sara's hand, Anna thankfully said

"Thanks for checking them for me. I really appreciate it".

"Yeah thanks" Laura said, the nervousness gone from her voice.

"No problem girls. It was my pleasure" Sara replied, smiling.

When Anna and Laura got back to the table, Chris said

"well? What did she say?"

"There all right". Anna replied with a big grin on her face.

"Wow. Who'd of thought it uh? Anna Walker. Good at math's and science." Abby said sarcastically.

"Nar only jokin' Anna".

All of them started to laugh and Anna replied, laughing

"well, at least I did em. None of you lot could do em. So ha".

Again they were laughing and so was Sara. After Abby had put her laptop back in her bag the teens walked out of the café, still laughing.

After they had left Sara sighed to herself and went back to thinking about what her shift at the Las Vegas Forensics Lab would be like, she knew that it would be something terrible, because working as a CSI was never fun, although when she had caught the person who committed the crime only then was it worth it. It was especially hard for Sara when the cases involved abused women, as her mother was abused by her father when she was younger. Sara looked at her watch, only half an hour to go.

III

After coming out of the café Abby, Laura, Dan, Chris, Amy and Anna walked round to the strip where the sidewalk was overcrowded.

People had to step onto the road to get by people walking in the opposite direction. The friends had to split up in to twos as there wasn't enough room for them to all be together.

Chris and Amy were in front, Dan and Abby were in the middle and Laura and Anna were at the back, a little further apart from the rest. Laura and Anna were talking amongst themselves while Dan was telling jokes to Abby, Chris and Amy.

All of a sudden, two men, both about average height, one with dark brown hair and the other blonde, both wearing black jeans, the blonde haired man wore a black t-shirt with white writing and the dark brown haired man wore a plain navy blue t-shirt, came sprinting towards them, Abby, Dan, Chris and Amy quickly moved to the side to let them past but before Anna and Laura could move aside the men crashed into them as if they hadn't seen them, quickly getting up and straightening themselves out they grabbed an arm each of Laura and Anna, the others carried on walking thinking that Laura and Anna were behind them, when in fact they were being forced to walk into the open door of the casino, on the right, by the strange men.

They moved round the corner of the door so the people who were walking in and out wouldn't see them. When they had stopped, the man holding Laura pulled a hand gun out of his back pocket and put it in her back, Laura stiffened as she felt the gun press against her back.

Anna, who noticed that there was a gun pointing in her mates back, started to look around. She looked to the sides but there was nothing there. Then she looked up and noticed a CCTV camera in the top corner, she knew that the men couldn't have known about the camera or they wouldn't have brought them here. So Anna had an idea. Pointing her head towards Laura, as her hands were held behind her, she said

"I need to get summit out of her inside pocket".

"What? Why?" The man who had held of her said, alarmed.

"I'm gonna sneeze and I need a tissue. If you don't let me and I sneeze people are gonna know that we are here. And I'm sure you don't want people to know that. Do you?"

"OK. OK, but make it quick". He said as he didn't want to get caught.

Anna walked up to Laura and looked up, not moving her head so the men wouldn't know what she was doing, to where the camera was, Laura just looked at her with a blank face. Anna kept looking up and finally Laura looked up and noticed the camera, she now knew what Anna was up to, and smiled.

When she got up to Laura she went into her pocket, she slightly turned her so that the gun was in view of the camera, so when people came looking for them they knew that the men were armed, she pulled a tissue out of Laura's pocket, but she also pulled out the hotel card as they hadn't signed into their hotel yet, and pretended to sneeze, as she was going to put the tissue in the bin the man holding Laura snatched the second tissue she was holding out of her hand and wiped his mouth, not noticing that there was a hotel card with it and that he had just put his DNA on some evidence, then gave it back to her.

She had some chewing gum in her mouth so she stuck the hotel card and the tissue to the bin, which was also in view of the camera, which was to the left of her. When she had stuck them to the bin the man that was holding her grabbed her arm and dragged her back to his side. Pulling her arm back she said

"hey! Watch it".

"Shut up. Now, see that door over there?" Both Laura and Anna turned their heads to the door that was at the back of the casino

"we're going to walk over to it like we know each other. Any funny business and your mate gets it. OK?".

The man who was holding Laura put the gun in the air and gave it a quick wave while smiling like a little child. Laura, who was now panicking, was shaking her head.

"N-n-no fun-n-n-ny bus-in-ness. H-h-honest" she said frightened.

"Good. Now let's go".

They walked side by side over to the door. The gun was back in the kidnapper's pocket. If anybody looked at them they just smiled and carried on walking.

When they got to the door, the man with Anna looked around to make sure no one was looking, when he made sure no one was looking he opened the door, which lead to a dark ally the only light that was to be seen was the light coming from the street ahead.

When they were outside Anna and Laura noticed that there was a van just in front of them.

The man with Anna let go of her and walked over to the back of the van, he opened the door and said

"get in. Both of you".

Anna walked up, while Laura was being dragged by the man that was holding her, when Anna got up to the door she looked at the man and then brought her knee up to her stomach and pushed her foot into his knees, in agony he doubled over in pain.

Anna tried to run but he reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled it, as he pulled her arm Anna twisted and smacked her head on the open door of the van and fell to the floor .

"ANNA" Laura screamed as she saw her mate tumbling to the ground.


	2. text Message

A/N: Ok so here it is chapter 2. We would like to thank you for your reviews! You know who you are!! Thank you we really appreciated it and here is your reward, chapter 2!

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: No unfortunately we do not, own CSI Vegas, but we can dream, right?

Chapter 2

The others, unaware that their friends were not with them, carried on with the walk to the hotel. Once they had arrived they turned and noticed that the other two were missing. They waited, thinking that they were walking slower, talking about what had just happened back in the café. After a short time of waiting Chris became impatient

"Can't we just go in and check in without them". Dan sighed then replied

"No coz we have to wait for them!" After yet another short wait Amy this time said

"well, we don't actually have to wait for them, I mean we'll see them when they check in" Abby who had been stood silently observing the conversation added to that

"yeah, Amy's right I mean its not as if we've got to wait for the key because they've got their own key for their room" there was a short lapse of silence as everyone considered this.

"Now can we go in" Chris said with a small smile. Abby, Chris and Amy entered the hotel, turning round Amy noticed that Dan was still outside, she went out

"Dan? Are you coming in?" Dan turned round

"yeah, yeah I'm coming" he said and slowly walked into the hotel thinking. '_There's something wrong. There's just gotta be. Where are you guys?'_

III

The Forensics labs at CSI were a warren of clear glass walls with all the high tech gadgets in every room sitting on the tables like an item that you'd expect to find in any ordinary household.

Gil Grissom, the supervisor of the grave yard shift, was sat in his office at his desk writing something down, many files were haphazardly scattered around his desk, an organised chaos as it would appear.

Sara Sidle, rounded the corner and was just walking through the open door of the office when the singing fish above the door burst into song, she paused in the doorway as he jumped and looked up from his work to see who had disturbed his silence.

He looked up and saw Sara, still, in the doorway looking up towards the singing fish

"my big mouth Billy bass" he said and smiled at her, as he covered the paper with a pile of folders, as she looked back towards him,

"it's better than a guard dog" he added as she just stood and looked at him as a small, and what Grissom considered pretty, smile spread across her face,

"um"

she said and nodded her head, she gave the now silent fish another glance before she started towards the desk once more.

As she approached she glanced at the shelves that lined the walls on either side of her making up the small walkway that led to his desk, and she saw the creepy experiments that Grissom kept on them in jars glaring back at her.

The fetal pig and the two headed scorpion catching her attention in particular. She turned her head back towards Grissom again and the display that sat on the wall behind him, the wall barring numerous framed bugs, mostly butterflies, created a beautiful and colourful background which framed him as he sat at his desk.

She stood and looked at him for a long while, thinking, when he interrupted her thoughts, he gestured for her to sit and added, very gentle man like

"sit, please".

She looked at him for a moment before glancing at the seats that occupied the space in front of his desk, they were already being used by yet more piles of folders and files, she looked back at him with a small smile on her face, he sat back and looked at her for a moment before he realised.

He lent forward and brushed past her to push some of the many folders that had spread themselves across his desk aside and cleared a small area of the desk and tried again

"sit, please".

She smiled at him again and sat gingerly on the edge of his desk. There was another small silence as they sat and looked at each other, it was Sara's turn for the hold up, she was thinking again, her brow creased in thought.

After another small silence, Grissom asked her what she was thinking about, she glanced at him vacantly for a second and grinned at him, he sat non the wiser and smiled back at her. Still smiling, Sara asked

"so, what have we pulled?"

"Well, you could help me finish this paperwork till we get a call"

business was rather slow today considering it was Vegas. Sara just nodded, being happy just to spend time with her boss. Grissom smiled at her and handed her a folder and she glanced at the many folders that covered his office and added with a little smile,

"Let's hope there's a call soon!"

III

Anna and Laura, now in the back of the van, Anna slumped in a heap on the floor, hands and feet bound together, lay unconscious. Laura, also bound but only by the hands, was looking around the back of the van which was tinted black as the only light that was to be seen was coming from the gap under the doors.

As she looked around the van she heard a scuffling sound, she jerked her head towards the noise and when she noticed it was Anna coming to she gave a sigh of relief. Anna, eyes still closed, rolled a little.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Laura sat at the opposite side of the van watching her. She slowly pulled her arms down and tried to push herself up but found it hard. She glanced toward her hands and noticed that they were bound.

With great difficulty she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her eyes were burning with pain, at that moment the van went over a bump and caused the pain in her eyes to intensify, she looked towards Laura again, and tried to blink the pain out of her eyes.

She noticed that Laura was looking at her wide eyed but she wasn't looking in her eyes, she was looking slightly to the side and up from her eyes. Anna felt something running down the side of her face, she pulled her hands up to her head and felt something warm, when she pulled her hands away she saw that blood covered her fingertips. She looked at her fingertips for a long while before letting them drop, when her hands had dropped onto her jeans they hit something hard.

Wondering what her hands had just hit she glanced down and noticed a ridge and suddenly remembered that she had her phone. She sat, staring at the phone in her pocket, thinking.

Suddenly Laura noticed as Anna's eyes lit up. As Laura watched, Anna started to wriggle, she kept throwing her hands to the side towards her pocket trying to reach for her phone.

After struggling for a couple of minutes she threw her hands into the air in frustration and cleared her throat in annoyance. Then she noticed Laura still watching helplessly and her eyes sparked a little with an idea. She shuffled over to where Laura was sitting.

"Get the phone out of my pocket!"

"But they'll hear us!" she said in almost a whisper.

"No they won't! They're driving how will they hear?" Anna replied speaking at a normal tone.

"Do you want to get help or not?!" Anna said getting annoyed

"Yeah. Course I do" Laura answered.

She budged across the floor closer to Anna, Anna leaned to the side a little to make it easier for Laura to get the phone.

Once she'd pulled the phone out of the pocket Anna pushed herself back and took the phone from her. She shuffled back to the van wall and slid the phone open, illuminating the back of the van a little more. She started to push the keys. Unaware of what her friend was doing Laura asked

"what are you doing?"

Looking at the screen in concentration and ignoring what her friend had just said Anna carried on pushing the keys. After waiting a moment for a reply she wasn't going to get Laura asked again

"what are you doing?" Taking her eyes off the screen, Anna looked at her and replied

"I'm sending a message" Laura nodded her head slowly

"why…" she started, Anna looked at her a moment longer before turning her attention back to the phone again

"why don't you just phone them?" she asked slightly confused, Anna gave her a quick glance and then looked back at the screen

"because" she said "I'm trying to be discreet"

Laura nodded in understanding and sat quietly while Anna finished the message. After a short while of waiting Anna sat up straight with her back against the van wall and said

"there, it's sent!".

III

Back at the lab, in Grissom's office, Sara was now sat on the arm of Grissom's chair as they went over one of the files. Some of the files had been cleared from the desk so that parts of the desk showed through, however the piles in the chairs still remained.

After sitting for a long period of time in silence, Sara started to smile. Grissom caught this in the corner of his eye and looked at her, she was still looking at the file that they had been looking at before he'd picked up his own file.

He continued to watch her and she realised this and turned her attention to him, she looked at him for a long while and Grissom finally said

"you've just done all that paper work and your smiling?" he asked her with a slight smile of his own. She dropped the file to rest on her leg, still smiling, she raised an eyebrow and answered lifting the file from her leg

"this case".

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked sincerely.

"It made me smile"

He looked at her as she continued to smile at him, confusion in his eyes he took the file from her hand and looked over it himself, only then did the confusion clear from his eyes and he looked up from the file to her and smiled.

As they were gazing at each other there was a knock on the open door, quickly Sara pursed her lips in a subtle manner, like she had done many times before, and Grissom looked at her quickly before turning his attention to the door.

Stood in the doorway was Catherine Willows, another of the CSI's that worked under Grissom's command on the grave yard shift, she stood tall and thin, her dancer like features still plainly visible through her CSI cover, she had strawberry blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes that you could easily get lost in.

As she stepped inside she noticed Sara sat on the arm of Grissom's chair and Grissom sat in the chair, she looked at Grissom to Sara and then back at Grissom, Grissom feeling the need to say something said

"we're doing paper work" Catherine raised an eyebrow before she finally spoke.

"I came across something in my investigation with Nick and Warrick that you might be interested in"

this got Grissom's attention and he sat up listening intently

"go on".

She flashed him a quick smile and held up a small evidence beaker

"this" she said triumphantly and walked over to the desk.

Inside the small beaker was a small bug laid on it's back flicking it's legs franticly, Grissom's eyes lit up when he saw the bug and both Sara and Catherine smiled, he leaned across his desk to take the beaker from her.

"So" Catherine said slowly, giving Grissom time to look at the bug

"what is it? Apart from a bug!"

Grissom flashed her a devilish grin and replied

"it's a soft wood louse". Excitement in his voice he added

"can I keep him?"

Catherine leaned across the desk and took the beaker from him

"sorry, he's evidence", she smiled a thank you and walked away taking the bug with her.

"Don't forget to feed him" Grissom shouted as Catherine walked away. Not turning round Catherine replied

"yeah, I know. Wood, right?"

Once Catherine had gone Sara began to laugh, he looked at her for a moment and broke into a grin himself. Then the phone rang making them jump a little.

"Grissom" he said as he held the receiver to his ear.

"Right, thank you" he said and hung up. Sara looked at him as he stood and said

"we've got a case".

They walked out of his office and he filled her in on the details of the phone call.

"That was Brass" he explained to her

"he said to meet him in reception, said he's got some people that we might be interested in talking to about a supposed kidnapping"

Sara nodded and raised an eyebrow "supposed?" she questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I was told, as of yet there is no actual proof that there actually was a kidnapping".

They rounded the corner and saw Brass stood waiting for them at the desk. Brass noticed them and started to walk towards them.

"What you got for us?" Grissom asked Brass as he strolled towards them.

"Teenagers, all 17, two females, two males" Brass said referring to his notes and thrusting a thumb behind him at a small group sat waiting.

Grissom and Sara watched and listened as Brass continued

"Alleged kidnapping, two females, both 17, part of the group behind us. One of them, male with brown hair said he got a text message from one of the missing females, claiming that her and the other one have been kidnapped".

Brass walked Grissom and Sara to the group of teens. Abby noticed them approaching and stood up, the others looked up and did the same when they realised. Grissom said

"I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle. I understand that two of your fellow friends have been kidnapped, we would like to know more. Would you mind if we asked you some questions?"

he gave them time to answer and they all replied, in unison,

"sure".

At this, Sara's face creased with thought showing a complete look of recognition but her eyes showed confusion. Grissom, who noticed this, glanced at her, his eyes showing concern and confusion but didn't say anything. Turning back to the group, he said

"Good, now if you could please follow me and Ms. Sidle to the interview room".


	3. the shack

A/N: well here's chapter 3 for you two lovely people, again you know who you are! D thank you for your encouraging reviews! And we hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope,sigh, still haven't wished hard enough still doesn't belong to me!

Chapter 3

Laura and Anna, the phone in her pocket now, sat in silence as the van slowed down. They heard the doors open and the men getting out. They heard footsteps on either side of the van as the men walked round to the back.

The van flooded with light as the doors flew open and the men came into view. The dark haired one leaned into the van and tried to grab Anna who started kicking her feet. He stepped back and pushed his mate forward

"get her feet" he exclaimed.

The other one leaned in and tried to grab Anna's kicking feet. After what seemed like an eternity he managed to pin her feet to the floor. The dark haired one leaned in and took her feet as his mate let go,

"get her arms".

The blonde one climbed into the van and stepped over to the back where he tried to grab at her arms

"Charlie. She won't keep still" he complained as Anna waved her arms frantically.

He finally managed to grab her wrists and at that moment Anna lent forward and sunk her teeth into his arm. He wailed in pain and Charlie looked up to see his companion wailing and waving his arms in an attempt to free himself from Anna's teeth.

Blood trickled from his hand and down Anna's chin as she refused to let go. He continued to wail and wave his arms shouting

"Charlie get her off! It hurts get her off!"

Charlie looked bewildered as he looked from his partner to Anna and back again. He let go of her feet and pulled his own gun from his pocket and pointed it towards Laura

"let him go. Or I'll shoot your friend!" Charlie shouted.

Anna looked at him, saw the gun pointing at Laura, and immediately let go. With blood dripping down his arm he sprang to the opposite side of the van holding his wound. Still pointing the gun at Laura, Charlie said

"now get out, slowly, and no funny stuff".

Anna started to ease forward out of the van spitting blood from her mouth as she went, Charlie glanced at his mate and said

"get her"

and then put his attention back on Anna who was now nearly out of the van. Once she had her legs over the edge he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out.

She stood, still spiting blood and trying to wipe the blood from around her mouth as Laura was being pulled from the van by the other man, his arm dripping blood into the dirt.

With Charlie in front dragging Anna by the arm, who continued to spit, they rounded the corner of a small and desolate shack. As they were pulled round the corner Anna looked round to see if she could see anything, any of the city signs or anything, all she could see on the horizon beyond all the desert was a small strip of shimmering lights against the darkness that was now descending over Vegas.

III

In the interview room Grissom and Sara took one side of the table taking charge of the interview as Brass stood against the wall in the background and the dark haired male occupied the empty side of the table across from Grissom and Sara. Grissom was the one to start the questioning

"Ok, start with your name"

"Dan, err, Daniel Robert Rudland"

"Date of birth" Grissom continued.

"25th February 1990".

"What led you to believe that your friends have been kidnapped?"

"Well, one of them, err, Anna, sent me a text saying that she was in the back of a van with Laura tied up".

"Have you still got this message?"

Reaching into his jeans pocket he pulled his phone out

"yeah, sure"

Grissom lent over the table to retrieve the phone as Dan held it out. Grissom looked at the message and said

"Can you remember the time that this message was sent".

"Yeah it's, err, at the bottom of the message".

Grissom looked at the phone screen again and then passed the phone to Sara, she nodded and passed the phone back to Grissom. Holding up the phone Grissom said

"could we keep this until the end of our investigation?"

Dan sat and thought about this, there was a long pause and then he added persuasively

"it would help us find your friends"

Dan glanced at Sara and then nodding his head said

"sure, okay, if it'll help you find them"

Grissom, putting the phone on the table in front of him, gave him a small, encouraging smile and then carried on with the questioning

"when was the last time you saw your friends?".

Dan considered the question carefully before answering, he told them about the café and the casino. After he had finished Grissom continued

"which casino?"

"I-I… don't know".

"Can you remember noticing anything that stood out? See anything or hear anything, a certain noise maybe?"

Grissom pushed trying to get him to remember. Dan's brow creased in remembrance

"err, yeah, yeah the name, I remember seeing something about an island, it made me think of pirates".

Brass, who'd been listening in the corner, said

"you mean treasure island?" Grissom who had forgot that he was there looked at him and then back at Dan.

"Yeah! Yeah, that was it" Dan said enthusiastically.

Grissom looked towards Sara and noticed her vacant and confused expression and turned his attention back to Dan.

"When did you realise that your friends were missing?"

"When we arrived at the hotel, we thought they were behind us" he started to sob a little

"we waited for a bit then went in, we thought they were just walking slow. I knew there was something wrong. I should have gone looking for them" he put his hands over his face and started to cry, after he'd calmed down a little he stopped and started sniffing, his eyes were red rimmed and his face streaked with tears.

Grissom looked at Brass and gave a small nod. Brass stepped forward with his arm towards Dan signalling for him to follow him, Dan stood up and followed Brass out of the room. Now he and Sara were alone Grissom turned towards her and said

"you looked distracted, what's up?"

Sara looked at him, her face full of thought as though she was considering how to answer the question, and replied

"his voice, all their voices, I recognise them, but I don't know why or where from"

Grissom just stared at her, not sure of what to say. All of a sudden they heard shouting outside the room. They jumped up and hurried out, they exited the room and saw Brass holding Dan back as he shouted at Chris, the others from the group looked shocked. Dan kept shouting

"it's your fault! It's your fault! You're the one who didn't want to wait for them!" he was struggling with Brass trying to pull away and get at Chris.

After a short time he stopped pulling and Brass loosened his grip but didn't let go. Abby walked over to Dan and laid a hand on his arm.

"It's not his fault Dan, it's nobody's fault we didn't know any better. None of us did" she said calmingly.

At this Brass let go of Dan and he just walked over to the chairs and sat down. He stared at the floor unblinking for a while before he said

"sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so…."

He started and clenched his fists as if he was going to hit someone, but then he stopped and sighed. Abby walked over to him and sat down next to him

"I know. We all feel the same".

Brass turned and looked at Grissom and Sara, Grissom gave him a nod letting him know that they could go. Brass walked to the front of the group to lead them out, they all walked away down the corridor and round to reception as Grissom and Sara walked back round to his office.

"So" he said taking the seat behind his desk. He looked up at Sara who was still stood.

"What do we know?"

Sara stared at a space on the desk and was quiet for a moment before she answered

"well, all of their stories were the same, it's an indication that they weren't lying" Grissom nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the door and Grissom looked towards it and saw Brass.

"The boxer guy said he's remembered something else".

Grissom walked back round to reception, expecting Sara to follow, which she didn't. He walked into reception and saw Dan stood up near the desk. When he saw Grissom walking towards him he walked over to him. He didn't wait for anything this time and jumped straight into it

"I remember that while we were walking along these two guys came running through us, seriously fast and pushing people out the way, they pushed through us. But I think they might have hit someone behind us"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I heard this sound of someone like, err, shouting ouch, like they fell or sum thin but I didn't think anything off it at the time"

Grissom looked at him as he said this and then he said

"do you remember what they looked like? Could you describe them to a sketch artist?"

Dan not missing a beat replied instantly

"yeah, definitely" Grissom turned to Brass and said

"can you set that up?" but Brass already had his phone out.

Grissom walked back to his office going over the new information that he had just received. He turned into his office, setting the fish off, and looked at Sara who was still stood where he had left her, she didn't look up when the fish started serenading.

"We've just received new information on the kidnappers" he said walking past her to sit in the chair again and filled her in. After he told her the news she nodded.

"So" she began recapping what they had learned, this made Grissom smile, he'd taught her well.

"So, we know that they all have the same story, implying that they aren't making this up. And know with this new information" she left it hanging.

"We need to get the footage from cameras that are around the casino" she said suddenly.

She turned to walk out of the door, and stopped mid step.

"What?" Grissom asked as she turned on her heels, her eyes and face full of realisation

"I know where I've heard their voices before" she said

"I remember" he looked at her waiting for her to continue

"I saw them in the café this morning".

III

Grissom and Sara walked along through the crowded casino floor. They were on their way up to the security office to retrieve the video tapes from the CCTV cameras that covered the entrances to the building, hoping that they may hold evidence that could aid their investigation.

They walked into the elevator and Grissom pressed the button for the fourth floor while Sara stood at the back of the elevator watching him. He stepped back next to her and she said

"so, what are we hoping to get from the cameras?"

"Evidence that the cameras may have witnessed" he told her, looking at her as he spoke.

She started to nod and then the lift pinged and the doors opened. They walked out into the corridor, Sara in front and Grissom following behind her, she took a few steps into the corridor and glanced to the left and then to the right, all she could see on both sides was a long corridor with cameras at the very end.

"This way" Grissom said as he pointed to the right.

Sara stepped aside to let him pass. They were walking side by side down the corridor when all of a sudden one of the doors flew open and banged as it hit the wall. Someone came sprinting out of the room and ran straight into Sara.

She fell and hit her head on the wall as the person struck her, the person also falling to the floor. Sara laid on the floor dazed and winded for what seemed like an age, the body of the other person pushing on her chest and stomach.

Then the person on top of her rolled to the side and tried to stand, stumbling. Grissom, in shock stood watching. He tried to grab the unknown person as they tried to run but he missed. Two security guards, one male and one female, came dashing from the open door and almost ran straight into him.

He was now bent down next to Sara as she was struggling to breath, the male officer carried on running for the crook as the female officer stopped. She looked at Sara and then spoke breathlessly to Grissom

"sorry about that" she was gasping slightly.

Grissom pulled Sara up and she sat against the wall panting and gasping for air, holding her head.

"No problem". Grissom said not looking up.

He was giving Sara his full attention as she continued to gasp

"are you alright?" he asked concern in his voice.

She sat with her back against the wall trying to sit as straight as possible so she could breath more easily, her stomach and chest ached with every breath she tried to take and her head throbbed and felt warm under her hand

"err"

She couldn't think properly to answer the question. She looked straight into his face as she tried to blink the burning from behind her eyes

"err, yeah" she managed breathlessly.

Grissom pulled his I.D necklace from under his jacket and showed the guard

"can we get some ice for her. And a first aid kit please?"

"Yeah. Sure." she said as she turned on her heel and went into the nearest room to fetch the ice and first aid kit.

Grissom looked back at Sara who was still gasping, but slower now, as she was finding breathing easier. But her head wasn't any better.

"Let me see" Grissom said gently and pulled her hand away from her head gently.

Blood trickled down the side of her face. He looked worried as he placed his hand on her wound. The guard came back out of the room carrying an ice pack and the first aid kit. He took them from her, thanked her and held the ice pack just under the wound on Sara's head as he put the first aid kit on the floor next to him. He stood and held her arm

"we should get you inside. Can you stand?" she tried to stand as he held her arm and the guard walked around and helped with the other side.

"Ah, yeah, ah, I think so" she said as she winced as she tried to stand, Grissom tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her up. When she was standing the guard let go of her arm and they followed her. Grissom again loosened his grip she took a step and stumbled and he quickly grabbed her arm

"you alright?" She blinked quickly and tried to blink fuzziness and dizziness that had quickly engulphed her head and vision away.

"Yeah" she stumbled again.

"No, you're not" Grissom said as he put an arm around her back to steady her.

Once she had regained her balance she tried to take another step and her legs gave way a little causing her to stumble again and he grabbed her arm looking at her, disbelief and concern registered on his face

"Okay" she said "maybe I'm not, I'm a little dizzy".

He walked her down through the still open door that was the security office and sat her down on one of the chairs. He went back and got the first aid kit. He opened the lid and took a cloth out and wiped the blood from the side of her face and wiped his hands.

"Can we see your tapes for the entrances from two days ago?" Grissom said to the officer, who was standing and watching Grissom carefully wipe Sara's face. The name tag read Maggie Doyle.

"Yeah" she said as she went over to one of the cabinets that filled the room and started to shuffle through a pile of papers, when she'd found the one she was looking for she ran her finger down the page and tapped when she found the information she was looking for.

She stood and walked over to one of the shelves that lined the walls in the small office and looked at the boxes, she stopped and took one of the boxes off the shelf. The second guard came into the room and looked at Grissom and Sara and then to his colleague, his name tag read 'Steve Walker'

"they got away". Grissom looked at him but didn't really care as he was more concerned about Sara.

After a couple of minutes rummaging through the box Maggie said

"ah ha" as she pulled out six tapes from the box in front of her.

Both Grissom and Sara looked at her, as well as the other officer who was now sat on a chair next to Sara.

"Could we take these back to the lab with us. please?" Grissom asked. Maggie thought for a second and then said

"just let me make a copy of them and the originals are yours"

"Thanks" he said.

Sara took a bandage from the first aid kit and tried to tie it around her head. Grissom noticing that she was struggling said

"here let me help" as he took the bandage from her hand,

"Thanks" she said as she gazed into his eyes. Grissom saw this from the corner of his eye but pretended not to notice.

Maggie came back in the room and said

"here you go" as she handed the tapes to Grissom. He thanked her and then finished tying the bandage round Sara's head.


	4. Paranoya and evidence

A/N: sorry it took sooo long D. Iv had like 3 scripts to learn for college and have been writing chapter 5 so hopefully the gap between this chap and chapter 5 won't be to long! D D. let us know what ya'll think! And hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: if I close my eyes tight and wish then maybe…. Nope, still not mine!

Chapter 4

Charlie and his mate dragged Laura and Anna into a small hut and through a small doorway that led into a small room. Charlie threw Anna to the floor against the wall

"watch it! Pal" Anna yelled as she hit the floor

"shut up!" he replied angrily and spat a little as he said it.

Charlie walked back out the door as his mate walked Laura in and threw her against the wall next to Anna, he looked as she slid down the wall and landed on the floor. His eyes were drawn to Anna when he saw her smiling at him. He turned his head and saw that she was grinning. His eyes went wide and he yelled

"Charlie!"

"What?" he shouted, Anna stopped smiling as he came into the room.

"She's smiling at me that one!" he shouted pointing at Anna "She's planning something" he said paranoid, his eyes narrowing.

"Shut up Jerry" Charlie shouted as he hit his friend over the arm and walked out.

Jerry took another quick look at Anna and scowled at her before leaving and shutting the door to the small room, making it appear even smaller. Anna sat quiet for a moment before she looked at Laura

"Untie me" she said with a low voice.

Laura shuffled across the dirt floor as Anna turned herself. Laura untied Anna's feet so she could move. Anna took the tape carefully from Laura and buried it in the dirt, making sure there was an odd pile of dirt where she buried it.

After a short while they heard muffled sounds coming from the other side of the closed door. Outside the prison like room, where Anna and Laura where being held captive, Charlie and Jerry where busy occupying themselves.

Curiosity got the better of Anna and she lent forward on her hands and crawled to the door, Laura followed. Once they were at the door they leaned closer so that they could hear. They could hear the muffled sounds of Charlie and Jerry talking, presumably about what they were going to do next, when a phone rang.

"Charlie. Yeah, what ya want?" there was a silence that followed. Then he spoke again

"yeah. We'll meet you there".

"Who was that?"

"Delmar you idiot! Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. Where we meeting her?"

"Sweeney Avenue"

"Uh, when?"

"Well, were gunna finish up here an then we're gunna go".

At hearing that Anna and Laura shuffled back across the dirt to the wall where they had been left. They were both sat looking at the door when it flung open to reveal Jerry stood there. Immediately Anna started to smile at him with the same inane grin she had before, he stood and looked at her before he started to shout

"stop it! Stop smiling at me!"

He drew his gun and aimed it at her, immediately she stopped smiling. Charlie, who was looking, after hearing him shout, quickly ran to the door to see Jerry pointing the gun.

"Jerry don't do it!" he yelled as he pushed Jerry's arm in an attempt to grab the gun.

The gun exploded in Jerry's hand as the jolt caused him to pull the trigger, however the bullet wasn't on target when it was fired. Instead of heading for its intended victim the bullet flew to the side and scraped across the top of Laura's arm and drilled itself into the wall.

There was a short silence after the gun had been fired as the bullet flew through the air in slow motion. Then the desert air was pierced by the high pitched scream of Laura as she yelled in pain and clenched her fists, blood gushing from her gaping wound.

The desert shack was now full of noise and activity as Charlie yelled at Jerry over the screams of Laura

"you stupid idiot! What the hell did you do that for?"

"I didn't mean to" Jerry exclaimed, frightened.

Charlie continued to yell at him as he dragged him outside. Laura continued to screech in agony as Anna tried to pull at the tape on her hands which wouldn't budge. She leaned down and ripped at the tape with her teeth.

After a while of tugging the tape ripped and Anna's hands were free, she wriggled quickly to take her jacket off. She pulled at the sleeve on her jacket until the cotton gave way and the sleeve ripped free. She scrambled across the dirt to Laura and tied the sleeve of her jacket around the gushing wound in Laura's arm.

There was blood every where, Laura's arm was covered in blood and now Anna's hand was. There was a pool that was collecting in the dirt on the floor as it dripped from Anna's hands and Laura's elbow, as the blood flowed down her arm.

Anna continued to aid Laura by pulling the tape from her hands. Anna turned on her knees to face the wall behind them, accidentally putting her knees in Laura's blood, spreading the blood pool further, and wrote Sweeney Avenue on the wall with the blood that covered her hands, in the hope that the police or CSI's or someone would find it, she then pulled the second sleeve from the jacket and tied it again round Laura's wound for more pressure and placed what was left of the jacket in front of the bloody writing, to cover it from the kidnappers.

The kidnappers then returned and marched over to them, Charlie grabbing Anna and Jerry with Laura, who was now crying from the pain, and dragged them outside to a second vehicle that Anna hadn't noticed before, and threw them into the back slamming the doors behind them.

III

Grissom and Sara sat in the video lab going over the tapes they had received earlier, not finding anything to go on yet, but they still had two tapes to go through. They sat sipping at the coffee they had got from the break room, after emptying out the brown sludge that the dayshift had left.

"Well, we've looked at the time slot on this one and there's nothing. There's nothing on the whole tape" Sara said as she sat back and rubbed her eyes, they'd been looking at the tapes since they had brought them back near the end of shift, they were now working on overtime.

Grissom set his cup down and took the tape out and added it to the pile they'd already watched and put the next tape in, they had one to go after this. They heard a noise at the door and looked up to see Archie, the video tech, walking into the room, he was about average height and had brown eyes and brown hair that made curtains that seemed to frame his face. He had worked for the lab for a few years now and it was very rare that he didn't find something on a tape that they could use.

"I just got your message" he said sitting in the empty chair that was at the table

"I was taking some video evidence to Ecklie" he added and sighed, Grissom rolled his eyes slightly, but so slight that Sara wasn't sure she'd actually seen it or if she'd imagined it, considering Grissom's past with Ecklie she was wiling to bet that it was real.

Grissom returned his attention to the tape and moved aside so Archie could work his magic. Archie shuffled over so he was in front of the screen and began to fiddle with the buttons before playing the tape again, the image was clearer.

"Skip it forward, please" Grissom asked.

Archie fast forwarded it and Sara sat forward again and watched the screen.

"There!" she yelled.

Archie took the tape back a little and paused it as one girl appeared on the screen followed by the second with two men. Grissom looked at her and asked

"you sure it's them? It's a bad picture"

"Yeah, I'm sure" she replied straight away.

Grissom nodded and looked back at the screen and Archie played it again. The grainy, black and white image on the screen began to move, the two girls where stood being held by the arm by two men.

The girl who appeared on the screen first began to look around. After looking to the sides, and finding nothing, she looked up towards the top of the doors and noticed the camera.

"There, did you see that?" Sara exclaimed.

"What?" Grissom answered.

Archie took the tape back a bit and started to play it again and Sara pointed at the screen and said

"There!".

Grissom looked at the screen closely and said

"Yeah, she's looking at the camera".

They continued to watch the tape but Grissom was looking closer as he noticed she was speaking. He looked at Archie and said

"Can you enlarge it, please?"

"Yeah, sure" he replied as he complied to Grissom's request.

The image on the screen became bigger and then clearer and then he played it again, Sara looked confused and Grissom continued to look at the screen, squinting, he started to smile.

"What are you smiling for? What have you found?" Sara asked slightly confused.

He turned to her and said

"she's playing them" he grinned and she looked at him blankly.

He turned his attention back to the screen and Archie said

"she's working them to see how smart they are" she nodded slowly as she understood.

Sara noticed that the girl who had appeared first was no longer being held by the arm and said

"why is she stood there? He's let go of her why doesn't she run?"

"I don't know there must be a reason" Archie told her.

They watched as the same girl stepped forward towards the second one. They watched as the first girl turned the second one slightly to the side and revealed a gun.

"That's why" he said nodding at the screen "they've got a gun"

Sara looked from Archie to Grissom and said

"that's loyalty" she sighed.

They carried on with the video and saw that the same girl pulled something out of her friend's pocket. They watched the tape as the thug who was stood with the first girl snatched a something from her and wiped his mouth Sara smiled and said

"DNA".

They watched and saw as the girl walked over to the bin and stuck the tissue to it with some chewing gum that was in her mouth. Sara turned to Grissom and said

"back to the casino".

"You got that right" Grissom said nodding enthusiastically.

III

Sara woke as the car went over a bump, they'd left the lab about half an hour earlier to collect the newly discovered evidence. She pulled her arms up, stretched, yawned and started to rub her neck, it was stiff as it usually was when she fell asleep in awkward and uncomfortable positions. Grissom looked at her as he noticed that she was awake.

"Have a nice sleep?"

Sara dropped her arms back down to the side and said

"um yeah. Very"

"Looks like you needed it as well. I mean with all the sleepless nights you've had, working on this case an' all" the Tahoe started to move again as the lights changed to green.

"Well I don't want any thing to happen to them. I mean I saw them a few days ago in the café. They seemed really nice. It was funny coz the second girl was really shy when she came up to me but the other one seemed more confident and I was kinda surprised when I checked that computer screen. She seems like a mathematical and scientific genius"

"Well. We're nearly there. If you'd been asleep for much longer I'd have had to wake you up and I know you don't like it when I do that"

He said as he stopped at a red light, looked at her and smiled. Sara yawned again, looked at him and smiled back.

Grissom rounded a corner and pulled up outside the casino they were looking for. They took of their belts and climbed out. Grissom walked around to the pavement and stood next to Sara, both holding a silver crime scene case.

"Ready" he said looking at the casino door.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said also looking at the casino door.

They strode, side by side, to the open door of the casino and made their way to the manager's office which was at the back of the casino. They stopped outside the door, Grissom knocked once and waited for a reply. The door opened to reveal a man the same height as Grissom with dark brown hair that was neatly combed. He wore black slacks, a white shirt and a dark and light blue patterned tie with a black blazer.

Hello, how may I help you?"

"Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, Crime Lab, we have some evidence from your security tapes, the ones we collected previously, that may help us with a recent kidnapping. It shows evidence and we need to collect it. Do you mind?"

"Paul Strickland" he held his hand out to Grissom who shook it and then to Sara who shook it. "Go ahead, anything to help with your investigation"

"Thanks"

They walked back down to the entrance and to the left where they had seen the two men take the girls on the CCTV tape. They stood in front of the bin where they saw a piece of tissue stuck to it.

Sara bent down and opened her case, she pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on as she stood and walked over to the bin. She looked at it carefully before saying

"Gris, could you pass me my tweezers please" Grissom who was watching her like a teenage boy with his first crush, jumped at her voice

"sorry, what?"

Sara turned her head and looked at him, he was blushing, she raised her eyebrow and gave him a Sara Sidle smile, this made him blush even more.

"Tweezers"

Grissom quickly got the tweezers and handed them to Sara then cleared his throat. Sara turned back towards the bin and started to slowly pull the tissue up from the gum. As she pulled it up she noticed that there was something else stuck to it.

"Gris. Come and look at this"

Grissom moved closer to her and bent down to look at the tissue.

"Looks like a hotel card"

They looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing which they probably were considering their job. Sara turned back to the tissue and pulled the rest of with the hotel card and the gum.

Grissom took four evidence bags out of Sara's kit and opened them one by one so that Sara could put the newly found evidence in them. After Sara had closed her kit she and Grissom made their way back to the lab to process the DNA that would be on the gum and tissues.


End file.
